Tempting Desires
by Moonbaye
Summary: Once Clef reveals his true feelings about Umi, Lantis becomes enraged but doesnt know why. When Umi is summoned back, how far will they go to win her love? ClefUmiLantis Triangle. R


(A/N: Hey there everyone! This is a Clef/Umi story, but Lantis plays a big role in the story so be aware of it. So this will be an Umi/Clef/Lantis kind of triangle and I made Lantis kind of like the fiend of this story so just to let you know. This is also my first attempt to a Rayearth story so if its bad, you'll know why. Thought I personally don't think its bad… I hope… but anyways in this story I added Gene from Outlaw Star for the first two chapters but I don't know if I should keep him for the rest of the story, its up to you all whether he stays or leaves) It depends on how many reviews I get whether I get to make another chapter or not. =D*  
  
*important note- Not ALL of this story goes according to the Original Plot, because in this story Zagato is alive. So Zagato is a big influence in Lantis' behavior.*(hint hint!)*   
  
Summary: Finally Clef admits to Lantis his feelings towards Umi, but Lantis at hearing this becomes enraged but he does not know why. When Umi is summoned back, what will one do to win her heart? Or how far will the other one go to try and win her over? Clef/Umi/Lantis  
  
*This rating due to later actions*   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth and I definitely DO NOT own Outlaw's Star's Gene   
  
^*****************************************^  
  
-It was so cold outside, and it was cold as well inside as he had not closed the balcony. But it seemed as he did not care about it at all. All he wanted to do now was think, think about what was going on all around him. It seemed like it had all come into perplexing conclusions every time he tried to look back into what he had done in his life and it always ended up in sadness and hollowness inside him. Indeed he had been living a hollow life because there was nothing inside him that would prove it otherwise. If he had only been strong enough. Strong enough to tell that one special person how much he loved her… but now it was all too late, nothing could be done. Flipping back and forth in those fantasies he once had towards a perfect stage he remembered that he had once had the chance to make it come true. But what good was it now? It was all hopeless, because she wasn't here. The one girl he had grown to love was now gone, and it would seem like he would never again love anyone like he loved her, and how he still does. The pain could never be denied lately… it felt as if there were many more. Sometimes he felt like no one, and it hurt him so much to even think about it. Slowly the pain was consuming him and he hated every second of it. Hatred for those who were around him seemed like the only thing left to do because of that pain he felt inside. He was instead supposed to feel vulnerable and go to the ones who still remained with him but instead he chose to part away from them and shun then down like he always wished he could. It was silly when he actually thought about it, because he was the type of persons who will stand up for the ones he loved, but the pain consumed him deeply and there was nothing more he could do. -Slowly he stood up and shook his head. What could be expected of him right now? He had seen the way life had been with him and he had tried so hard to strip the horrible thoughts away from his head. Feeling alone is the one thing that he will feel forever now. No matter how hard he tried it will never be enough to ease the pain inside…  
  
"Umi…" He whispered lowly as he closed his eyes and headed towards the open balcony. It was cold outside. The snow will arrive tomorrow by the looks of it, and he used to love the thought about it. But now he could care less about it.   
  
"Stop thinking about her, Clef" a cold voice said. "She's not worth it. She never will be" Clef clenched a fist when he heard Lantis' cold voice.   
  
"You do not know what you're talking about, Lantis, and I don't think that you would even be interested in finding out about it either way. What do you need right now?" Clef asked, and Lantis knew he was right. He wasn't interested at all, but it worked either way for him.   
  
"Oh, Clef wake up already!" Lantis said in a low voice but with a high tone. "Stop thinking about her… she's gone. She's been gone for 3 years for crying out loud! Do you really think she even remembers you any more, because I highly doubt it" Again Lantis' tone grew colder and Clef unclenched his fist. But inside he was angered. Clef hadn't talked to Lantis about his feelings for a while and he wasn't about to let him come up to him and allow him to talk to him like this.   
  
"What gives you the right to come into my library like this and talk to me as you are right now?" Clef asked. Lantis would of expected Clef to lose his temper already but he had yet to do it. Clef tried to contain himself and turned around to face Lantis, but to Clef's big surprise, Zagato was leaning against the door, blocking the exit, with that grin on his face that sent a chill down Clef's spine.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Clef asked as he shifted his eyes towards Zagato. Zagato looked down as if ignoring him and shook his head. Lantis then stepped in front of Clef and blocked Zagato from Clef's sight.   
  
"As I was saying," Lantis began "I have been noticing how your attitude has changed lately, Clef, and I don't think that is a good thing for our palace. Don't you think so?"   
  
"Oh since when do you care about me, or anyone else other than yourself?" Clef asked with a slight laugh and Lantis' eyes narrowed.   
  
"Its not whether I care, Clef. Am just pointing out that if something isn't done about you sentimental feelings, something unpleasant will have to be done about it, and I do not think you will like that very much. People can be easily be disposed of and replaced, you know that…" Lantis said and looked over his shoulder, looking back at his older brother who's smile had faded away and a more serious look had replaced it.   
  
"Coming here to threaten me isn't a very wise decision of you…Zagato and you know this-"   
  
"Its not a threat, Clef" Zagato interrupted all of the sudden as he took a step forward and stood next to his younger brother Lantis. "Its simply a warning, to show you that we still care for your well-being"   
  
"Get out of here" Clef growled lowly, turning away from them. The hatred inside him was growing and if they didn't leave soon, his rage was going to surface and it wouldn't be a pleasant sight. "It should be of great honor to stay in this castle, Zagato. After all you did you should be thankful. The Magic Knights to this date also might be thinking that you are dead, and also to me it wouldn't be a bother to make that belief come true again. Now I suggest for you to leave this instant before it gets worse"   
  
"Again with your Magic Knights" Zagato growled lowly, looking over at Lantis who now caught interest in the conversation. "Those feelings you have for one of them, its quite pathetic you know. It is because you never had the guts to admit to her that you really loved her. She loved you so dearly and you did not see that, you blocked her away from you when you knew you wanted her so close to you. Her heart was aching deeply while she was in battle with me… I could feel her heart aching so deeply because of you. When she said she was fighting for the sake of Cephiro, I knew that her words meant she was fighting for the love she had for you. She was fighting that battle for you, as Fuu fought it for her loved one, and as Hikaru's pathetic feelings for Lantis. Umi was fighting it for you, Clef. Only for you. Not for anyone else. Her heart was filled with nothingness that she cared not about Cephiro, but only you. And when she smiled, inside she was crying. I grew to enjoy her pain because it was her who killed who I loved the most. And if I am to ever see her sweet face again in the land of Cephiro, I will be the one who makes her suffer and at the same time enjoy her…" Zagato said lowly and Lantis could not believe what he was hearing right now. It came as a shock to him because in the past few years he hadn't talked like this. At a certain point it was frightening but then again who really knew.   
  
"What are you saying, Zagato?" Lantis asked with a perplexed voice. "That Clef loves Umi?"   
  
"That's exactly what am saying" he replied   
  
"Who I love is none of your concern"   
  
"So, you're saying that YOU love Umi?" Lantis asked with a tone of disbelief and when he heard his brother say such thing, something inside him sprung and it was something he could not explain…  
  
"Yes" Clef replied "I love her, as much as you love Hikaru"   
  
"I do not love Hikaru… she loved me" Lantis corrected and shook his head. For a few moments there was silence. Lantis was right, he never loved Hikaru nor will he ever. He hated the Magic Knights, he didn't want them around nor did he ever liked them. For the mere reason that Zagato hated them. Zagato hated the Magic Knights, and Lantis was also learning to hate them even more…he didn't want Hikaru. She was a child and he was a man. The Magic Knights were nothing more than 3 little girls that were summoned into a fight that they had no role in. They meddled with something that wasn't even of their concern and to that it cost them great pain. To him and Zagato it was if they had stuck their noses where they didn't belong, and they hated that. When Clef heard Lantis saying that he didn't love Hikaru, Clef became even more perplexed and enraged by his actions.   
  
"I think it is best for us to leave him alone for a while, Lantis" Zagato suggested as he turned around and headed out the door, but when he opened the door he stopped and looked over his shoulder towards Clef. "And I suggest you get your act together, Clef. We wouldn't want something bad to happen to your dear…Umi" When he finished, Lantis looked awfully upset and just turned around to follow his brother. Clef could hear Zagato's and Lantis's foot steps fading on the long hallway and he only looked down with disbelief. But why did he allow them to talk to him like that? Why didn't he say anything else? Maybe it because he knew that they were right, or maybe because he had become so weak that he couldn't retaliate back any longer, either way it didn't matter anymore. All he had now were the memories of her, when she had been here with him in Cephiro, and he remembered that he would always love her no matter what.   
  
Slowly he walked towards the opened balcony and he felt the cold wind wrap around his body. He didn't care, because he only wanted to go to an endless rest and hopefully he wont wake up anymore so he wouldn't have to face all of the reality in which he lived in…with that in mind he went back to thinking about her and he wondered if she was thinking of him… but what he did not know, was that she too was thinking of him. But it was a painful stage that she was going through and he did not know either that she was with someone else in her life.   
  
********  
  
It was a cold winter morning…waking up in his arms was such a blissful thing and he was enjoying it as well. Every morning that she woke up after having sex with him seemed like an endless bliss, but at the same time she felt that there was something missing. That thing missing was love. They slept on each other's arms but they knew that no matter how hard they tried they would never find that one thing. They admit that they enjoyed their act, but in the end what good was it when love was missing? They couldn't look back anymore because it was useless. So all they had to do now was look forward to a new awakening and maybe then they will find the love they so rightfully deserved…but they weren't looking for each other's love…   
  
"Don't you have to go now?" Umi asked him as she sat up in the bed looking down on him. He smiled and looked up at her.   
  
"You want me to leave so soon?" Gene asked with a slight laugh.   
  
"No…" She replied with a sad smile. He then pulled her down on top of him and chuckled.   
  
"I've only known you for a while, but that doesn't mean that you can fool me that easily, Umi. What's wrong? Wasn't it good enough… or maybe you like it-"   
  
"No," she interrupted "I loved it, and you've known me for a week and that also makes me feel odd" She said.   
  
"Odd? What makes feel odd?" he asked, confused.   
  
"Its odd that I've only known you for a week, and I already slept with you. That doesn't seem right" she blushed. She was right. She had never slept with a man so quickly. Was it so wrong?   
  
"You don't hear me complaining about it" He laughed   
  
"Because you are a man, you guys don't care about things like that as long as you get what you want" Gene then laughed a bit harder and rolled on top oh her.   
  
"I got you, and I have no regrets about what happened. Do you?" She looked up at him and her smile faded as she looked away from him.   
  
"Do you?" He asked.   
  
"Of course not" She said, closing her eyes.   
  
"Good," He huffed. "Maybe you will change my mind about not leaving you behind"   
  
"I don't expect you to stay, if you don't want to" She said.   
  
"Good" He replied and she could feel his tone going low almost as if with anger.   
  
"I wouldn't of expected anything back from you rather than this…" He growled lowly. Rolling off her and sitting at the edge of the bed. When Umi heard him say that, she was enraged. She felt as if he had only slept with her for no apparent reason, and with those words he said exactly that. No one had ever said that about her, why now? Why him?   
  
"What are you trying to say?" she asked as she wrapped the sheets around her naked body and sat up.   
  
"Forget it" He said standing up. "I have to go"   
  
"Leave… only cowards use that word" she said.   
  
"Then am sure that you have come across plenty of them. Since you must hear those words after every time they fu-" Before he could finish his sentence she quickly stood up and slapped him as hard as she could and it didn't give her time to react as he retaliated with a punch to the face.   
  
"Don't you dare to ever hit me again!" He growled jumping on the bed, pinning her to bed. The second she slapped him, he felt the involuntary instinct to hit her back and so he did.   
  
"Get off me!" She cried. She didn't realize what she had just done…she had enraged Gene, and now she was going to suffer the consequences. The bad thing about it was that she had thought he was great in bed. And she was going to experience it again in a whole different way. Again the thoughts of the past flashed before her, having those same thoughts that she had once wished she could erase. When she met Gene she thought that he might be the one who would be able to help her erase those painful memories. But she did not know that he was going to be one of the ones who would scar her and leaving her with an ever greater pain and shame. If she could only turn back time she would of chosen no to cross his path and maybe, maybe then she would have to face what she was facing right now. How could she ever trusted this man? To her there was no man in who she could trust now. Not anymore. But there was one man that she still thought of as being the only one she loved. And that man wasn't here for her, nor would he ever….all she could do now was hope that Gene would finish his dirty deed quickly….  
  
(a/n: Hope you all liked this first chapter. REVIEW!) 


End file.
